


Мятное пламя

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [4]
Category: Jrock, ゴールデンボンバー | Golden Bomber (Band)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Gen, Golden Bomber Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kenshi, Mystic Circle, Mysticism, Original Character(s), Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: Кенджи готов возненавидеть свой день рождения на много лет вперёд: судьба подбросила ему "подарок" в виде тяжёлой болезни любимой кошки Мяты. И именно этот день в конце ноября кошка выбрала для печального события. Кенджи готов сделать для своей пушистой любимицы всё, что угодно. Готов даже отправиться в магический лес у чёрта на рогах, лишь бы только выразить свою бесконечную любовь и благодарность этой невероятной кошке.С Днём рождения, Кенджи-сама! ❤
Relationships: Darvish Kenji/Seiryu Tsuyoshi (OMC)
Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111569
Collections: GBU★Mystic Circle, Golden Bomber★Happy Birthday





	Мятное пламя

Белая машина мчалась по извилистой загородной трассе. 

— Ты уверен, что нам стоит туда ехать? — второй раз за всё время, которое прошло от получения приглашения до этого случайного момента поездки, спросил Цуёши с заднего сиденья.

Кенджи посмотрел на него через зеркало заднего вида. Глаза выражали глубокое сомнение, хотя ответом было категоричное:

— Абсолютно!

Словно ощутив, как атмосферу спокойствия на миг всколыхнул камушек неуверенности, тихо подала голос кошка. Она растянулась во весь мейнкуновский рост на заднем сиденье, уложив половину исхудалого за последние полгода тела на мягкие колени Цуёши. Когда хозяин задал вопрос, она приподняла голову и тихо мяукнула, а потом слабо замурлыкала, отвечая на утешающее почёсывание шейки.

*** * * * ***

Кенджи любил свою кошку, Мяту. Вернее, изначально это была кошка Джуна, подаренная ему на Рождество. Маленький комок меха за несколько лет вымахал в огромную пушистую красавицу с зелёными глазами, которая любила занять собой всё пространство дивана и милостиво уступить двум хозяевам крохотный кусочек с краю.

Джун вернул ему кошку, когда сошёлся со своей женщиной. Мята ревновала так, что додумалась проглотить чужой перстень, лишь бы привлечь к себе внимание и попытаться помирить хозяев. Глупая кошка не понимала, что произошло, Кенджи не мог её винить за это. А через несколько дней Джун пришёл с переноской, поблагодарил за подарок и оставил кошку у Кенджи, окончательно разграничив прошлое и настоящее.

Своенравной Мяте было сложно угодить. Когда Кенджи только начал встречаться с Цуёши, он больше переживал, одобрит ли Мята его выбор. Вряд ли бы это повлияло на что-то, но всё-таки хотелось, чтобы кошка больше не глотала из ревности никаких перстней.

К счастью, Мята признала Цуёши почти сразу. Сначала обнюхала его протянутые пальцы, зарычала и попыталась цапнуть, но через полчаса пришла сама и попыталась взгромоздиться ему на колени. Проверка была пройдена. Кенджи с облегчением выдохнул.

Мята жила с ними, в старой лавке мастеров Сейрю. Так было гораздо спокойнее оставлять её на время бесконечных поездок в разные концы страны. Каждое утро кошка требовала у Цуёши свой завтрак, потом тщательно умывалась, пока он медленно пил крепкий кофе с парой сэндвичей, и затем спускалась по крутой лестнице вместе с ним в мастерскую, где проводила почти целый день. Её не пугал шум гончарного круга, она не боялась испачкать пышную шерсть в пыли и глине, но опасалась выпустить нового хозяина из виду, будто полагала, что он испарится из её жизни и жизни Кенджи, как Джун однажды.

По вечерам, когда Кенджи был дома, а Цуёши уже закрыл лавку, Мята устраивалась на спинке дивана за их головами и дремала, зажмурив зелёные глаза, пока они смотрели телевизор и обсуждали прошедший день.

Мята заболела внезапно, когда Кенджи был в одной из поездок. В один день вдруг отказалась от воды и еды, не спустилась с Цуёши в мастерскую и забилась клубком глубоко под кровать. Цуёши наблюдал за ней целый день, но когда ничего не изменилось, то закрыл лавку, выгреб ослабшую, горячую кошку из-под кровати и отправился к ветеринару. Мята даже не сопротивлялась, когда её засунули в переноску. Только сипло дышала, раскрыв розовую пасть, и тихо мяукала от страха и боли.

Впервые на памяти Кенджи стальное спокойствие изменило Цуёши, когда он услышал диагноз и срок, оставшийся ещё пару дней назад бодрой и активной Мяте. Кошка буквально угасала у него на руках, поражённая страшной болезнью.

“Я, кажется, даже кричал, требуя, чтобы ветеринар сделал хоть что-нибудь, но получил только рецепт на несколько обезболивающих, — рассказал Цуёши, когда вернувшийся Кенджи нежно гладил обессиленную Мяту. — Мне так жаль. Это я недоглядел”.

Конечно, Цуёши был не виноват. Просто так получилось. Но от этого “так получилось” было совсем тошно и тоскливо. Мята со своим богатырским здоровьем просто не могла сгореть вот так, от какой-то неизлечимой болезни, которая дала им всего пару месяцев, чтобы попрощаться.

*** * * * ***

Машина мягко остановилась на придорожной стоянке с деревянной верандой. Кенджи купил в вендинговом автомате две банки с кофе, а Цуёши с огромной осторожностью взял кошку на руки, поддерживая отнявшиеся несколько дней назад задние лапы. Мята дремала у него на руках, измученная борьбой за ещё один день жизни.

— Куда дальше? — спросил Цуёши, с сомнением глядя в сторону леса, который неприступной стеной возвышался по другую сторону дороги. Два замшелых камня по краям узкой тропинки указывали, что есть только один путь вглубь дремучей чащи.

— Видимо туда… — сказал Кенджи и двинулся вперёд первым. 

Тропинку было едва видно в полумраке. Она плотно заросла кустарником, крапивой и папоротником. Каждый шаг приходилось делать, только раздвинув длинной веткой заросли и нащупав ногой твёрдую землю. 

Вокруг царила напряжённая тишина. Даже неугомонные птицы — и те не пересвистывались высоко в кронах, но сотни их глаз-черничин внимательно наблюдали за двумя людьми, которые неведомо каким образом проникли в это зачарованное место. Их взгляды ощущались кожей. Того гляди — птахи поднимут тревогу, и лес поглотит незваных гостей. У всех этих рассказов о бесследно сгинувших людях точно было объяснение. Только никто не говорил, что объяснение должно быть правдоподобным.

Кенджи не особо любил леса. Он предпочитал воду — например, берег реки или моря, чтобы слушать шум волн или перекатываемых камней и напитываться умиротворением, которое вода щедро дарила своим почитателям.

Леса же, по его мнению, напоминали брюхо великана. Были, конечно маленькие лесочки, насквозь пронизанные солнечным светом и полные воздуха, такими они становились обычно после вмешательства людей. В этих лесочках можно встретить крохотные храмы для местных духов, выложенные плоскими камнями ступени, деревянные тории, плотно увитые ползучими растениями. Это и не лес даже, а дикий парк, прирученный человеком.

Настоящий, древний лес, чудом избежавший влияния жадных рук, сохранился в самых недружелюбных местах страны. Возможно, недружелюбными они казались из-за непостижимой лесной магии, которая окружала подступы к чаще отталкивающим барьером. Человек, подходивший слишком близко, ощущал острое желание убраться отсюда как можно скорее, а потом не мог толком сказать, что сподвигло его на бегство. Были любопытные смельчаки, которые игнорировали предупреждение, а потом исчезали, порождая в умах суеверных людей страх перед зачарованным лесом.

Кенджи ощутил эту магию, когда только припарковался на стоянке. Ему вдруг сильно захотелось уехать подальше, к ближайшей деревне, лишь бы не оставаться здесь, где сам воздух давил на него со всех сторон и гнал прочь. Только необходимость выполнить желание Мяты вернула Кенджи ясность ума.

— Тебе не кажется, что нас не должно тут быть? — спросил Цуёши из-за спины, осторожно пробираясь по едва заметной тропинке. — Ты не ощущаешь ничего странного?

— Лесная магия… — пробормотал Кенджи себе под нос и отодвинул сухой веткой широкие листья папоротника с пути. — Нас здесь явно не ждали.

Кошка вдруг тихо мяукнула и слабо заворочалась на руках Цуёши. Сил, чтобы вывернуться, у неё не было, но ей это и не требовалось — хозяева сразу обратили на неё внимание.

— Что случилось, милая? — с нежностью, которую Кенджи редко слышал в такой полноте, сказал Цуёши и перехватил Мяту чуть удобнее. Несмотря на гигантский размер, кошка сейчас была легче пушинки.

Кенджи обернулся и глаза в глаза столкнулся с пристальным зелёным взглядом. В голове в то же мгновение вспыхнули образы: поворот с тропы возле скрюченной сосны, заросли малинника, густо усыпанные сладкими ягодами, круглая поляна, залитая солнцем, в лучах которого плясали пылинки.

Точно также кошка накануне передала Кенджи своё желание оказаться в этом лесу. Она весь день ловила его взгляд, привлекая внимание мяуканьем и требуя подойти к ней немедленно, а когда Кенджи всё-таки гладил её по голове и смотрел ей в глаза, то в его голове появлялся образ: придорожная стоянка на повороте в сторону богом забытой деревушки, два огромных замшелых камня на страже узкой тропинки, убегающей в глубину леса.

Было достаточно несколько раз поймать эту картинку, чтобы сообразить, что кошка хочет что-то сказать. Со стороны тот вечер мог показаться странным: двое взрослых мужчин задают больной кошке вопросы, а она тихо мяукает в знак согласия или молча дёргает ушами в качестве отрицательного ответа.

Хуже всего был ответ на вопрос, задать который решился только Цуёши: “Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя… похоронили там?”. У Кенджи до боли сжалось сердце, когда кошка, прижав уши к голове, мяукнула ещё тише, чем раньше. Он провёл рукой по тусклой шерсти, едва сдерживая ком в горле, и шепнул: “Всё для тебя, моя девочка”.

Теперь они здесь, посреди леса, который не рад их видеть, с умирающей кошкой на руках, ожидающей, когда хозяева придут на нужное место, чтобы там закончить свой земной путь. Совсем не так Кенджи представлял свой день рождения в этом году, но у твари-судьбы на этот счёт было особое, наплевательское мнение.

Цуёши ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, не имея возможности взять за руку. Пусть кошка формально и не была его, но он не хотел расставаться с ней не меньше Кенджи.

— Пойдём дальше? — Цуёши посмотрел на него воим особенным успокаивающим взглядом. Когда не хотелось никаких утешений, этот мягкий взгляд был очень кстати.

Они двинулись вперёд. По извилистой тропинке, круто огибавшей нагромождение камней, похожих на застывшего во сне лесного ёкая; через заросли волчьих ягод, соблазнительно черневших через поредевшие листья ядовитыми боками; сквозь полукруглые врата из плотно сплетённых ветвей двух склонённых друг к другу буков. 

Наконец, за влюблёнными буками обнаружилась искривлённая в немыслимую загогулину сосна. Узкое дупло в стволе напоминало раскрытый в счастливом крике рот, и потому казалось, что лесное волшебство при приближении людей превратило в дерево танцующую дриаду. Тропа здесь расширилась, пышные папоротники скромно жались по обе её стороны и больше не загораживали незваным гостям путь. Не то до этого места не добирались путники, а потому что не было нужды останавливать их, не то лес уловил дыхание умирающего существа и понял, что люди пришли сюда с иной целью, нежели обычные любопытствующие.

Тропинка огибала сосну кругом и замыкалась. Дальше был путь только в сторону, вниз с маленького пригорка, к подножью которого узловатые корни, выпирающие из-под земли, создавали подобие ступеней. 

Кроссовки скользили по влажным корням, да и ухватиться было решительно не за что. Кенджи спускался на “ступеньку” первый и помогал Цуёши, который крепко и бережно держал кошку обеими руками, спуститься следом. Пусть медленно, зато без вреда для Мяты, тяжело дышавшей широко открытой пастью.

— Потерпи немного, моя хорошая, — сказал ей Кенджи, когда последняя “ступенька” осталась позади. — Мы почти пришли.

Но между ними и солнечной поляной возвышалась густая стена дикого малинника высотой в человеческий рост. Сладкие ягоды едва уловимо светились изнутри и манили попробовать хоть одну малинину. Но Кенджи смутно ощущал, что им, людям, не стоит покушаться на сокровища леса без его дозволения. Они здесь в первую очередь незваные гости.

— Смотри, там проход, — Цуёши кивнул в противоположную от древесных ступеней сторону. Малинник уходил далеко вглубь леса, будто действительн опоясывал таинственную поляну колючей стеной. Не было и речи, чтобы продираться сквозь неё с голыми руками, поэтому проход, окутанный серебристой дымкой света, оказался весьма кстати.

Однако едва они сделали шаг в сторону прохода, лес вдруг наполнился шумом. В кронах завыл ветер. Тысячи птиц заволновались и принялись свистом-щёлканьем передавать во все края леса новость о чужаках. Стволы угрожающе скрипели вокруг.

Свет вокруг прохода стал ещё ярче. Послышался шорох палой листвы и треск малинника. Кто-то двигался со стороны солнечной поляны туда, где замерли Кенджи и Цуёши с кошкой на руках.

Ждать хозяина леса пришлось недолго. Всего несколько секунд — и из прохода выбралось огромное существо. Его шерсть была из чистого пламени, а глаза горели как два полуденных солнца. Два хвоста развевались сзади двумя огненными змеями. Из пасти торчали два длинных клыка, каждый толщиной почти с руку взрослого мужчины.

Кенджи загородил Цуёши и Мяту собой. Против этого гиганта, конечно, один человек не успеет ничего сделать, но так всё равно чуть спокойнее. Если в такой ситуации вообще можно было быть спокойным! 

Хотя у Цуёши получалось — секрет его глубочайшего спокойствия был нераскрываем, даже если тысячу лет потратить на решение загадки. Он даже не изменился в лице, будто не удивился появлению огненного некоматы. Только зажмурился, ослеплённый светом, но потом чуть приоткрыл глаза, наблюдая за ёкаем сквозь узкие щёлочки.

Некомата не мигая смотрел на людей. Они для него были, как пыль под лапами — даже к сухим веткам, которые громко трескались под его шагами, ёкай испытывал больше симпатии. Но он медлил и только принюхивался, а потом опустил голову и потянулся плоской саблезубой мордой к кошке на руках Цуёши. 

Кенджи сделал шаг вперёд и встал ровно между некоматой и своей любимицей. Ёкай прикоснётся к Мяте только через труп хозяина. Они шли сюда не для того, чтобы скормить милую, ласковую Мяту этому огненному чудовищу.

— Не смей! — твёрдо сказал Кенджи, не имея ни малейшего понятия, понимает ли его ёкай. — Она умирает. Мы здесь, потому что она так захотела.

Некомата шумно выдохнул носом — это было похоже на сильный порыв ветра, едва не сдвинувший обоих мужчин с места — и неторопливо развернулся к проходу через малинник. Оба огненных хвоста реяли высоко над головой Кенджи, от них шло ровное, не обжигающее тепло. 

— Наверное, нам стоит идти следом? — тихо сказал Цуёши, наблюдая, как некомата протискивается в узкий для него проход. Мята мяукнула, подтверждая его слова, и свернулась в клубок на его руках сильнее. В этот раз она даже не открыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на хозяев. Чуяла близость места, куда хотела попасть.

Круглая поляна по другую сторону стены малинника была залита серебристым солнечным светом. Леденцово-зелёная трава блестела в лучах солнца, а огромные красные, белые, жёлтые и синие цветы, каждый размером с ладонь человека, мерно раскачивались, убаюкивамые лёгким ветром. Воздух пах мёдом, малиной и влажной от росы землёй.

В самом центре поляны торчал плоский пень, оставшийся, по-видимому после сруба такого древнего дерева, что оно помнило ещё доисторические времена. Кенджи был уверен, что мог лечь на сруб, вытянуться в полный рост и кончиками пальцев едва дотянуться до края. Вокруг пня разрослись целебные травы, переплетаясь друг с другом так, что создавали подобие бортиков птичьего гнезда.

Огненный некомата сидел, обернув лапы обоими хвостами, чуть в стороне от этого лежбища и смотрел на людей, осторожно вошедших на поляну. Он тихо рыкнул, когда Кенджи и Цуёши застыли в нерешительности, не очень понимая, что им делать. В его рычании не было ни ярости, ни презрения. Только своеобразный кошачий призыв поторапливаться — будь некомата домашней киской, он бы мяукал с такой интонацией, выпрашивая миску с кормом.

Цуёши бережно уложил Мяту на край лежбища. Кошка потёрлась головой о его руки, лизнула шершавым языком пальцы Кенджи, который напоследок почесал любимице шейку, и поползла, волоча безжизненные задние лапы, в центр этого странного лесного алтаря.

Оказавшись в центре, Мята свернулась в неуклюжий клубок. Её тёмную, потускневшую от болезни шерсть вдруг охватили язычки пламени — сначала едва заметные в солнечном свете, но потом разгоревшиеся с силой вышедшего из-под контроля костра. 

Цуёши крепко вцепился Кенджи в руку. Спокойные черты лица стали острее, отражая поднявшуюся внутри боль. Кенджи и сам был готов разрыдаться, но до хруста стискивал зубы. Успеет ещё. Оба они успеют оплакать любимицу чуть позже. Но не сейчас. Сейчас — не время.

А ведь у него день рождения, подумал Кенджи с горечью. Вот только после такого, кажется, он больше не сможет его никогда отмечать. Всё время будет вспоминать, что в этот год ему пришлось расстаться с самой близкой и надёжной пдругой, которая поддерживала его столько лет. Она видела и знала о Кенджи куда больше, чем кто-либо ещё. Она видела его в абсолютном счастье и в глубокой тоске. Мурлыкала ночи напролёт, забирая грусть и тревоги себе, утешала с материнской чуткостью, когда ушёл Джун, и отгоняла рычанием всех, кто казался ей недостаточно хорошим — как правило всегда угадывала будущих предателей среди друзей и будущих настоящих друзей среди едва знакомых людей. Цуёши, всё-таки, был именно её выбором в первую очередь. Кенджи просто доверился её удивительному чутью.

Кто-то мог бы сказать: “Эй, это всего лишь кошка. Купи другую, делов-то”. Вот только другая — будет уже не Мята. Кенджи и вовсе был не уверен, что готов завести нового питомца. У него умер любимый пёс, умерла любимая кошка — к смерти ещё кого-то столь же близкого он будет попросту не готов.

Мята вдруг поднялась на все четыре лапы. Всё ещё охваченная красным пламенем, она сладко потянулась, будто только что проснулась и будто не было никакой болезни. Она потёрла передней лапкой мордочку, лизнула встопорщенные язычки огня на боку и широко зевнула, показав скрытому за кронами деревьев небу острейшие клыки. Её хвост раздвоился, и теперь Мята была маленькой копией огненного некоматы, который подошёл к лежбищу ближе, чтобы ткнуться широким носом кошке в лоб.

— Я потом удивлюсь, ладно? — шепнул Кенджи, опасаясь верить тому, что происходило у него на глазах. Цуёши накрыл его руку, которую сжимал, тёплой ладонью, словно хотел поделиться своим природным спокойствием. Спокойствие сейчас точно не помешало бы.

Обе кошки — огромная и маленькая — гулко мурлыкали в унисон, прижавшись лбами друг к другу. Их хвосты синхронно ходили из стороны в сторону. Казалось, что кошки ведут какой-то разговор на ином уровне реальности, недоступном человеческому пониманию. О чём — сложно было даже предположить, но это не мешало Кенджи изо всех сил надеяться на невероятное.

Наконец, Мята с нежностью боднула большого некомату в подбородок, а огромный язык лизнул её от головы до кончиков хвостов, лишая яркого красного пламени. Без него Мята была всё той же Мятой, которую Кенджи знал ещё пушистым котёнком. Огненным остался только второй хвост, но и он наложился поверх обычного хвоста и слился с ним, оставляя от огня только воспоминания.

— Так ты некомата?.. — только и смог сказать Кенджи, когда Мята гибко спрыгнула с пня и принялась тереться о его ноги. — Или стала им? Я ничего не понял.

Цуёши опустился на корточки, и кошка, мурлыча, скользнула под его руки, принимая ласку любящего хозяина. 

— Обычная кошка после смерти становится бакенеко, — сказал Цуёши сдавленным от волнения голосом. — Дедушка изучал ёкаев, он рассказывал мне про это. А вот Мята, кажется, всегда была некомата. Эта большая, наверное, её мать...

Большой некомата мягко зарычал после этих слов. Он не делал попыток подойти ближе или что-то сделать людям, не верящим произошедшему. Только Мята вилась ужом под четырьмя гладящими руками и низко мяукала, рассказывая хозяевам на своём языке о том, как она счастлива вернуться к ним.

— У кошек девять жизней. Какую жизнь дали тебе сейчас, милая? — с нежностью спросил Кенджи. Кошка фыркнула трижды: просто пыль попала в нос, или это и был ответ — понять было сложно.

— Живая и здоровая. Это самое главное, — подвёл итог Цуёши. — Сама пойдёшь или нести тебя на руках? — спросил он Мяту, которая довольно жмурилась от удовольствия, потому что Кенджи чесал ей шейку.

Кошка дёрнула ушами и потрусила к выходу с поляны. Большой некомата ласково зарычал ей вслед и пошёл в противоположную сторону. Стена малинника расступилась перед ним, открывая ещё один проход, и ёкай протиснулся туда. Когда кончик огненного хвоста скрылся по другую сторону стены, проход с шорохом зарос, словно его и не было никогда.

— Ты, кажется, совсем не удивлён, — сказал Кенджи, когда они с Цуёши шли по лесной тропе к выходу из леса. Мята бежала впереди них, то и дело скрываясь в кустах и распугивая там мелкую живность. — Мы повстречали настоящего ёкая, и Мята вернулась к нам. 

— Если я не выражаю своё удивление, это не значит, что всё кажется мне естественным, — заметил Цуёши. — Меня интересует другое. Откуда у тебя появилась Мята?

— Я взял её в приюте, — Кенджи вспомнил, что наткнулся на приют случайно, когда шёл к заводчику за котёнком. Просто зашёл, подчинившись внезапному желанию зайти, и увидел там в клетке четырёх котят мейн-куна. Это была дорогая порода, их так просто никто мог не выбросить. Но они были, эти четыре пушистых котёнка, и они с мяуканьем приветствовали Кенджи, который захотел посмотреть на них поближе.

В будущую Мяту он буквально влюбился с первого взгляда. Её яркие, как весенняя трава, глаза смотрели Кенджи прямо в душу. Он передумал идти к заводчику и попросил владельца приюта отдать ему зеленоглазого котёнка. А имя Мята ей уже придумал Джун, назвав в честь любимого дизайнера Минта. 

— Возможно, она сама тебя выбрала, — улыбнулся Цуёши, глядя, как Мята охотится за лесной птичкой. — Поэтому не смогла оставить тебя теперь. Она ведь могла уйти с матерью, но возвращается с нами домой.

Будто поняв, что разговор идёт о ней, Мята забыла про охоту и подбежала к хозяевам, подняв пушистый хвост над головой, как флаг. Она встала на задние лапы и потянула наверх передние, требуя крепких объятий со счастливым хозяином.

Самая прекрасная на свете кошка, подумал с безграничной любовью Кенджи, взяв её на руки и поцеловав в усатую мордочку. Самый лучший подарок на день рождения, который только можно было себе представить.

— Хочешь провести этот день втроём? — спросил Цуёши, обняв Кенджи на плечи. — У меня есть хорошее вино. И я, кажется, придумал сюжет для нового чайного сервиза.

Провести вечер выходного только с Цуёши и Мятой таило в себе многое. Это значило: пить вино из потрясающих керамических чашек (кому нужны эти бокалы, а?), смотреть какое-нибудь кино времён бурной молодости и есть что-то вкусное (придётся заехать в комбини по пути, чтобы набрать целую корзинку закусок). Это значило: слушать, как громко мурлычет утомлённая путешествием, но довольная семейным теплом необычная кошка — домашний некомата, променявший родной лес на крохотный дом гончара в центре Токио. Полная жизни и здоровья, любимая Мята.

Кенджи вдруг ощутил себя неприлично счастливым. Может быть судьба и была тварью, которая обожала мучить людей и испытывать их, но сегодня она оказалась милосердна. И Кенджи был готов бесконечно благодарить её за бесценный подарок в этот не особо важный ранее, но несомненно важный теперь день.


End file.
